


Dangling Conversation

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Kara had her Robert frost book, the one Lena got her for her birthday one year. Lena was armed with a Emily Dickinson book, one she lent Kara a few times before everything blew up and threw shrapnel in all their faces. Neither of the bookmarkers had moved in the time they had been reading, which was well over an hour now.Maybe it was a measure of what had been lost between them, a glimmer of hope that they weren’t lost to one another, that they were still Kara and Lena.Kara contemplates the state of their relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Dangling Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> you guessed it, simon and garfunkel. things are about to come to a head with these two, isnt that exciting? this is now how i imagine them figuring things out.

Kara and Lena sat on opposite sides of Kara’s couch in her small apartment.

They were like a still-life watercolor, the kind Kara had sitting at the back of her apartment, unfinished. They were unmoving in the now late afternoon.

Kara watched the light drift in between her curtains, the dust visible and dancing in the rays pouring through. The late day shadows covering the room.

The two sat and drank coffee Lena picked up on the way here. A nice gesture to show something along the lines of ‘I don’t hate you anymore’.

They sat in slight in deference, simple shells being washed over in waves of doubt and confusion. They were searching for what to do next.

Kara had her Robert frost book, the one Lena got her for her birthday this year. Lena was armed with a Emily Dickinson book, one she lent Kara a few times before everything blew up and threw shrapnel in all their faces. Neither of the bookmarkers had moved in the time they had been reading, which was well over an hour now.

Maybe it was a measure of what had been lost between them, a glimmer of hope that they weren’t lost to one another, that they were still Kara and Lena.

They were just a poorly written poem. Out of rhyme at the wrong tempo. That’s all. Poems can be rewritten and worked. Edited and changed. It wasn’t set in stone, a simple eraser known as an apology would suffice.

But how many apologies would it take to fix this? Was there a band aid large enough for a cut so deep?

Lena nearly killed her and she knowingly betrayed Lena’s trust. More then sorry was needed to repair the people they were to each other. One of them just had to take the jump, bridge the gap and try.

They hadn’t had a real conversation in weeks. Their conversation consisted of “I heard they’re playing Hamilton soon” and “I haven’t used calculus since high school”. The topic of the state of their friendship had taken a back seat to whatever the hell it was they were doing.

The sun is going down now, the city cast in low light, darkening the living room they were sitting in.

Kara refused to believe they were strangers. Strangers didn’t know each other’s coffee orders, their favorite poets or anything like that. They know each other, it was just like riding a bike. You never forget, just get rusty. That’s all.

There was a dangling conversation, one that needed to be had. It was time to end this superficial friendship and get back to the people they are, truly are. They’re holding themselves back from what they could be, Kara knows this.

She’s just scared of crossing the borders of the lives they made for themselves without the other, of changing their temporary status quo.

She knew what had to happen.

She shut her book and looked to Lena for the first time since she arrived.

She was surprised to find Lena had her book closed as well and was looking right at her.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
